The Necklace
by th3c0nfus3d0ne
Summary: Story from Gui de Maupassants short stories volume two. What happens after the abrupt ending! Read and Review please! Disclaimer: I don't own the story, characters or anything else, all copyright goes to the author
1. Chapter 1

So, basically this is my interperetation of what I thought might of happened at the end of _The Necklace _by _Gui de Maupassant. _If you haven't read the story I STRONGLY advise you do, otherwise you'll just be confused!

Here's a link to the story (alternatively just search the story up on a search engine if you feel uncomfortable clicking on a link):

.

Also, if you feel that you can't be bothered to read the full story, I will put a summary on the final page of this!

Remember to review - comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

At Mme. Forestier's house, I entered through a richly dressed bedroom into a quaint, pretty room. Small doors leading into a piazza were covered by a screen, oriental flowers contrasted from pastel to vivid colours, painted on the heavily varnished wood. Two glass cabinets guarded a dressing table standing between them; the smooth white marble top was polished, reflecting a dull version of the bright jewellery in the cabinets. Precious gems over spilled from their caskets, left in heaps of beautiful destruction. A light, sweet, floral scent of perfume dusted the air, giving a sense of lavish opulence. The perfume brought back reminiscent memories, and faded them away with every breath.

Mme. Forestier gestured to a small chair, so I sat. Though the chair had looked appealing, with elegant oak legs and a rose tinted velvet seat, I sat on it with unease. The soft-looking seat felt like sitting on a rough stone, and every imperfection made me shift further and further to the edge of my seat. Mme. Forestier sat down on an identical chair opposite me, unaware of what a poorly carpentered seat it was "Oh Mathilde!" she started, "I truly feel sorry for what pain I inflicted…and well…" she stood up, going towards the dresser. She opened a drawer, her shadow overtaking the light refracted there a second ago, pulling out the black satin case containing the item that had caused me to lose so much, even some traits that I would say associated to my naivety so long ago. She walked over to me and offered the case. "Please take it" I opened my mouth to object but she interjected. "No! Take it please, and go, go sell it and replace what was lost. I owe you that." At that moment, I don't know why, but I wanted her to be right. I wanted to be walking back home with a fortune that would refine my life once again in my hands. So I left, briskly walking to the front door until I made it outside. And then I ran. Pulled up my skirts and ran until my lungs burnt. I ran through small streets passing orphans begging for food and ladies, choosing food to eat from an á la carte menu, their full skirts spilling over the chairs they sat on. Still, I kept running, all the way towards the Seine, and once I got their stopped on Mathilde Bridge; the strong, beautiful bridge I was named after.

I'm not sure how long I was there, pondering on childish fancies, what I could do with the pile of metal in my hands, but I stood there. I stood so still I could hear the crush of waves the boats made and then sent away, constantly disturbing water that wished to be so calm. And then I knew what I wanted. It wasn't a revelation that changed the world but my world. How could I bring such a materialistic thing into my life that would ruin me? I placed my hand on the slight bump that wasn't quite showing yet, and smiled. No, I will make sure my baby doesn't grow up expecting the world that I did.

So, with the necklace in my hand, I help it up towards the sun, letting it be a magnificence to behold one last time. The glimmers it sent touched the ground all around me. Then I dropped it. Time seemed to stand so still. I watched it fall, little panicked glimmers flashed in all directions. Then one last glimmer, shining on my face as it plummeted to the deep, dark depths of the river bed.

I can't say I felt happy or relieved, no, not straight away. I felt...melancholy, and at a loss, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I could have restored my life to luxury again, but I didn't want to. After all, living constantly with refinements only leads to wanting more, and sugar can only be ground down to a certain refinement before it becomes dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary of the Necklace

_The necklace _is a story based on a character called _Mathilde. _Mathilde was born into a poorer family, but due to her beauty believed she should've been born to a higher class. Never settling for second best she settled into a luxury appartment and 'allowed' herself to marry a clerk - who does all he can to please her, even though she never is thankful. Trying to make her happy, he gets invites to a ball, but being Mathilde, she feels she MUST have a luxury jewellrey item to go with her beautiful dress instead of a corsage. She goes to her rich friend Mme. Forestier, who happily lends her a stunning diamond necklace. The ball goes well, however on the way back, she manages to lose the necklace! Panicking, she looks everywhere with her husband to no avail so eventually, they settle on buying one instead. They find a near-identical one but to buy it they are left amass in debt and no live in an attic room and have a hard life. 10 years down the line, which has been led in poverty, Mathilde and her husband have finally worked off the debt. Sitting in a nearby river, Mathilde spots Mme. Forestier and after a conversation with her, she mentions the necklace and all the problems it has caused in the past 10 years. We are left in the last sentence with Mme. Forestier telling us that the necklace was only made of glass and paste - and only cost about 45 francs!


End file.
